Flower Crown ::Fixed::
by xXMorby lover23Xx
Summary: FIXED.Who knew a flower crown can lead to so much. Short and sweet. Mordecai/Rigby Fluff.  Yes, I suck at summaries doesn't everyone.


Flower Crown

A/N: People said they had some trouble reading this because the paragraphs were a bit scrunched up so I fixed it. I Hope this is better :3

Mordecai sat lazily on the couch, watching whatever boring sitcom that came on. "Seriously, who writes this stuff?" He really questioned if people in the world found this entertaining. He grabbed the remote to the T.V. and started flipping through the channels. Just then he heard the door open and someone walk in. 'Ugh it's probably Benson. I know exactly what he's going to say. GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!' Mordecai let out a sigh and turned to see, who he thought was his boss, but instead was his little raccoon friend, Rigby. Mordecai smiled. He was relieved that it wasn't his high tempered boss and instead his best bud. "Hey Rigby." The blue jay greeted, "What's up?"

Rigby shuffled his feet. "H-hey Mordecai, nothing much really." He replied sounding a bit nervous. Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, dude?" The blue jay asked with concern. Rigby looked up to meet his eyes, but quickly turned away. "N-no!" he said a bit too quickly. Mordecai scratched the back of his head not really knowing what to say next. "Um okay, then-"Mordecai then noticed Rigby was hiding something behind his back. "What's behind your back, dude?" Rigby looked a bit stunned and even more nervous when Mordecai asked him that question. He blushed a little and looked down. He took what he had been hiding behind his back out to show Mordecai. It was a chain of flowers. The flowers were Lilies that had a beautiful shade of pink and they were all laced together with a red bow.

"T-this is for you. I made it." Rigby held out his arms so Mordecai could take it. Mordecai blushed and widened his eyes. Rigby had made him a… well he didn't know exactly what it was, but it looked amazing. Mordecai took the chain of Lilies and held it in his arms. "Wow dude, this is amazing! What is it?" Rigby smiled big and sat next to Mordecai on the couch. "It's a flower crown. Pops showed me how to make them, so I made one for you to say Thank You." Mordecai looked to Rigby who was now blushing more. "For what, dude?" Mordecai asked a little confused. "For always being there for me of course! For always being at my side and protecting me. For being with me on all the crazy adventures we have. You're the best bro anyone could have, Mordecai and I-"

Rigby stopped himself before he said what he has wanted to say. "You what?" Mordecai questioned wanting Rigby to finish his sentence. Rigby didn't want Mordecai to know the truth so he buried his face in his tail and said it. "I ve u" he murmured.

"What?"

"I ove ou!"

"You what?"

"I LOVE YOU!" Rigby quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he had yelled. His eyes meet Mordecai's again that were wide as saucers. He turned away feeling the tears sting his eyes his hands still on his mouth. "You… love me?" Mordecai asked sounding surprised. Rigby felt ready to burst with tears. "Yes! I do I have for… awhile now."

His voice began to crack knowing Mordecai doesn't feel the same for him. "It's just…you make me feel so s-safe…so sure about m-myself. I-I just wasn't sure if it was right to l-love my bro. I was so c-confused I didn't know what to think." He felt the tears roll down his face. Mordecai was heartbroken at the sight. He looked at the flower crown Rigby had made for him. Rigby had put so much work into it and now he thinks Mordecai hates him. Mordecai wrapped his arms around the little raccoon and pulled him close. Rigby flinched at his touch thinking he was about to get punched.

"I don't hate you Rigby. I was actually about to tell you how I feel too." Rigby looked up to the blue jay. Tears still in his eyes. "R-really?" he asked not sounding convinced. Mordecai nodded as he began to speak. "Yes I love you too, dude. I wasn't sure you felt the same way, so when I thought I heard you say you loved me I just wanted to be sure." He looked down at Rigby who still didn't look convinced. "Honest Rigby I mean every word. I love you so much!" Mordecai said again, but Rigby just shook his head. "You're just saying that." More tears began to gush out of the little raccoon's eyes. Mordecai was hurt. Not just because he didn't like to see Rigby cry, but because also Rigby didn't believe him. Mordecai held him up so they were face to face and began to speak again.

"Rigby, listen to me I love you with all my heart no lying. I will always love you till the day we die. You are my best friend, my bro, and I will never let anything hurt you. Like you said I protect you and I always will. I love you Rigby I really do." Rigby let Mordecai's words sink in. Once they did he felt so touched. So happy. Words couldn't describe how we he felt right now. It didn't matter to him though Mordecai really loved him! Mordecai whipped away his tears and then began to lean in closer to Rigby until their lips met. (Or beak for Mordecai's situation) Rigby was surprised, but happily kissed back. He loved Mordecai so much and Mordecai loved him. He got so lost in the kiss he couldn't help but moan. After few more minutes of kissing they broke apart to look in each other's eyes. (How cheesy XD) Rigby took the flower crown to put it on Mordecai's head only to have it fall around his neck instead.

"Aw what? I've must have made it too big!" Rigby said lowering his head in shame. Mordecai let out a chuckle and pulled Rigby closed to him again. "It's okay I can wear it as a necklace." Rigby folded his arms and puffed out his cheek. "But it's suppose to be a flower crown not a flower necklace." Mordecai smiled at how childish Rigby can act. "As long you made it I'll love it either way. It doesn't matter to me." He hugged him close and Rigby buried his face in his chest. "You always know what to say."

Who knew a flower crown can lead to so much.

Disclaimer Time: I don't own Regular Show. It belongs to JGQuintel who is, if you didn't know, on Deviant art. If I did own it this would have happened.

A/N: *shot* I'm so sorry if it sucked! This is my first fan fiction on here and I tried my best. I love these two together! X3 Rigby is so DAMN ADORABLE! He's my favorite! So is High five ghost and Pops. I read some of the Mordecai/Rigby fan fictions on here and I find them all to be the same. Not that I don't love them it's just they seem the same to me. Please don't get offended T^T

Well I hoped you enjoyed reviews are welcomed. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
